Hen Night Hentai
by Arcane Desires
Summary: It's Sakura's best friend's hen night and she insist's they all wear the same skimpy outfit. It's all just abit of fun right? What could possibly happen? And just who is admiring Sakura, waiting to finally claim her as his own? Kaka/Saku Lemon ONESHOT


**A/N: Ok so I know I am meant to be working on the next chapter of POTH and I am I swear. I have a third of it done but this idea popped into my head last night, begging to be written and so I spent today typing it up and now here I am posting it. XD I hope this little piece of Kaka/Saku will appease my loyal readers and some new ones till I post the next chapter of one of my on going fanfics. So here enjoy! **

* * *

xXx

The dark, smoky, interior of Konoha's most popular pub, where a lot of the shinobi liked to hang out due to the out of the way location and dark lighting and loud noise that kept them from being noticed so much by the civilian's that dared to chance the bar, had it's little corner of peace well and truly shattered by an angry female voice growling out threats as the door of the establishment swung open and slammed bone shatteringly hard against the wall and another female voice groused back in response.

"Pig! I am going to kill you for this!" Yelled out the extremely annoyed voice of the oh so familiar, Hokage's apprentice, one Sakura Haruno.

The pink haired woman was followed by the familiar busty blonde that was her best friend Ino Yamanaka, the slender brunette Tenten, another curvy blonde who was of course the only female sand sibling Temari and trailing in last and without a single noise the quiet, mousy and also curvy Hinata Hyuuga.

"Forehead you look fine." Ino groaned adjusting her veil, before fidgeting with her garter.

"Easy for you to say Pig! You're comfortable showing off your entire body! I on the other hand, am not."

"Forehead, you look great and it's my hen night so just get used to it and quit moaning. We're meant to be on a pub crawl here! Sheesh lighten up girl, we've already been to 4 pubs before this one." The bride-to-be argued.

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact thank you very much Pig, but those pubs were civilian ones, this is only the pub choice of most of the shinobi of the village! You know the one where people like Genma Shiranui, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake hang out! Do you really expect me to be comfortable in here Ino-pig?" The cerise haired girl grumbled to the blonde as she crossed her arms over her exposed midriff and attempted to pull the open sides of her shirt together more over her barely concealed bra.

"Forehead, you look hot ok. Get used to it, besides it's not like Genma hasn't tried a million times to get into your underwear and Naruto well he's got Hinata now. Right Hinata?" Ino said slinging her arm around the dark haired Hyuuga who began to blush bright pink.

"Ye… yes. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan's right you… you look very nice." Hinata said trying to diffuse the awkward situation between the two females as she so frequently did.

"Sakura she's right you look great. Be glad you look so good and stop being miserable will you?" Temari said walking up to the medic and pulling her shirt open a little more and pulling her arms from across her stomach with a feral grin.

"Fine, whatever. Can we just get this over with and let me get completely drunk so I don't have to think about what I'm doing here, dressed in this outfit and feeling half naked now please?" Sakura muttered grumpily as she glared down at the outfit Ino had insisted they all wear out for her hen party tonight, remembering the events that had led up to them going on a pub crawl of the main bars of Konoha village to celebrate Ino's wedding in two days to Sai.

xXx

"_Pig! I am so__** not**__ wearing that!" Sakura exclaimed in shock as she glanced down at the scraps of clothing her best friend had handed her as the official hen night outfit earlier that evening._

"_Forehead! Damn it! It's my hen night. Come on, don't be such a sour puss. Wear it… for me? Pleeeaaase. I'll love you forever!" The blonde had pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip in her famous pout that had attracted the attention of many a men in the past and her long mascara covered lashes fluttered over her perfectly lined eyes as she widened them into a doe eyed expression._

_Sakura had never been able to resist the blondes begging pleas and well she was right, they were supposed to be best friends. It was Ino's wedding not hers therefore the entire night should be directed around Ino's forth coming nuptials but really did it have to be the outfit currently presented to her?_

_The outfit in question was a short pink school girl skirt, which was tightly fitted and of course being as it had been Ino who had chosen the outfit the skirt was Sakura's exact size, the shade of pink a brighter one than her hair. Long white knee high socks and hot pink, closed toe, high heeled shoes more suited to a club dancer than a group of Konuichi out on the town for a night of fun completed the bottom half. The top half of the outfit consisted of a hot pink bra, and a pure white shirt at least one size to small that was made to be tied into a knot at the front of said shirt, thereby exposing the midriff. Although if Sakura was honest she was fairly sure it was actually two sizes too small. The size of said garment wiped out any chance Sakura had hoped for of being able to do the thing up over her chest properly. It obviously wasn't bought to be able to be done up like a normal shirt should be and Sakura groaned loudly at the blue eyed, mind jutsu user. _

"_Fine but you owe me and I will make you pay for this Pig." She ground out, her eyes narrowing at her best friend._

"_Oh thanks Forehead! You're the best!" She cried dashing forward to wrap her arms far too tightly around the pink haired females neck. _

"_Ok you can get off me now Pig. If you kill me I can't very well wear the damn outfit now can I?" _

"_Sorry, sorry. You promise you'll wear it though right? I mean we're all wearing the same thing." Ino said with a wide grin stretching her pink lip glossed mouth across her face._

"_Hang on, how'd you get Hinata to agree to wear something like this?" Sakura asked her eyes narrowing, only this time in suspicion. _

"_Weeeellll, you know me, I have my ways. Sorry Forehead I gotta go make sure all the arrangements are in place for tonight. See ya at 7!" Ino said ducking out of the room quickly and dashing out of the door of Sakura's apartment with frustrated cries ringing out after her._

"_Pig! You get back here! Piiiiggg!" Sakura screamed out before giving up and flopping on her bed in frustration. "Oh kami, this is going to be my worst night ever!" she groaned to herself as she rolled over to glare at the offending garments lain over the back of her chair. _

_When 7 'o' clock had rolled around Sakura had of course dressed in the provided gear, desperately tugging on the shortest skirt she'd ever worn and getting frustrated with the fact that no matter how many times she pulled it just wasn't going to grow any longer. The top as she'd predicted was far to small and although she had managed to do it up enough to cover her chest, when she moved her arms to much however there was a definite flash of the hot pink material underneath. _

_When a the knock had sounded at her door she had flung it open with a snarl instead of a normal greeting and a heated glare at Ino as he pale jade eyes flashed a dark emerald green. Ino of course being used to such glares from the Hokage's apprentice just breezed on past her with a nod and wink at her attire. Turning back from watching as the blonde waltzed into her apartment her gaze soon turned to the other three females in front of her. _

_Hinata was closest, desperate for Temari and Tenten to hide her from view as much as possible as Sakura took in her appearance. Short navy blue skirt, crisp white long sleeved shirt and a royal blue bra under her top, her socks matched Sakura's and her shoes were the same royal blue as her bra. Although Sakura noted rather petulantly that Hinata's top was not as tight as everyone else's apparently only being one size too small as apposed to two. Temari and Tenten both had on short sleeved tops and the same long white socks much like Sakura's and Temari happened to be wearing a jet black bra and shoes, with a black skirt and TenTen had on a bright fire engine red bra and shoes with a dark crimson skirt. _

"_Are any of you as disgusted by the future Mrs Sai Yamanaka's clothing choice as I am?"_

"_Heck no. I love it!" pronounced an overly cheerful Temari as she grinned predatorily at Sakura._

"_Yeah you would. You think this is funny don't you?" Sakura asked in the most affronted tone possible._

"_Of course! Don't be such a party pooper Haruno." She said shifting past said pink haired girl and into the front room with the blonde bride to be, as she stood there resplendent in her purple and white outfit with the gold garter around her leg. _

"_Come on Sakura. It __**is**__ Ino's only wedding you wouldn't begrudge her, her one night of fun would you?" Tenten said grinning at Sakura, her brown eyes shining with excitement. _

"_No, I guess not." She huffed wearily. _

"_That's the spirit girl!" Temari crowed moving towards the other three girls once more and slinging her arm heavily around Sakura's shoulder. "Ready girls?!"_

"_Yeah." Sakura replied._

"_Sure." Came Tenten's response._

_A hesitant "Um yes, I su… suppose so." Of course came from between Hinata's lips as she flushed for like the millionth time that night. _

"_Let's go get drunk!" Ino called as the headed out of the door of Sakura's apartment and out into the streets attracting quite a few stares which in turn earned the people who were staring some very heated glares and growls from the bunch of kunoichi walking down the street confidently. Or rather 3 of them were walking confidently, one was fidgeting constantly and despite the use of chakra pushed into her feet helping her to be able to walk in the heeled shoes stumbling occasionally in her embarrassment and the 5__th__ member of the party was stalking along with stomping steps that left the path vibrating slightly in her wake and snarled growls escaping her cherry red lips. Of course her make up, as did the other girls matched her outfit perfectly, another little thing Ino had taken care of for the 5 of them but that didn't help Sakura feel any better about the whole highly embarrassing ordeal. _

xXx

And that was how she had come to be in dressed up the way she was, a little the worse for wear after having visited 4 other pubs before this one (where they had drunk lots of alcohol, danced wildly and been flirted by pretty much every male with a pulse,) and annoyed as all hell about said outfit.

"Sake time!" Ino crowed out dragging Sakura to the bar as Tenten and Temari pulled Hinata over to a free booth and all three sat down. Within minutes of course Sakura and Ino returned with a large pitcher of Sake and five sake glasses.

Over in the corner of the room Genma who had of course glanced up at the sound of kunoichi entering the bar was surprised beyond all belief to see the 5 young female enter attired in such a manner.

"Kakashi?" He asked unsure if somehow he had drunk more than he thought he had and was seeing things or if the vision floating before his eyes was real.

"Hmm?" Came the non committal response from the Copy Nin as he continued to read his book and kept his eyes glued to the pages, but tilted his head back to take a shot of sake.

"Is it me or is that, that Yamanaka girl and her friends dressed up as school girls?" He asked turning to his silver haired friend for a split second.

Kakashi said not a word but raised his eyes from his trusty Icha Icha when Genma's voice cut in once more

"And isn't that your ex-student Sakura Haruno over there with her?" He asked as his mouth gaped open and the ever present senbon fell from the tokubetsu jounin's lips, hitting the table with a metal tang.

The Sharingan Warriors eyes snapped straight up at the sound of the metal clanging onto the table and onto the topic of conversation as indeed Konoha's Cherry Blossom, apprentice to the 5th Hokage strolled from the bar to her seat wearing the shortest skirt Kakashi had ever seen on her and a tight white top that was clearly not the right size. He choked on the sake he had just been about to swallow and Genma had to pat him on the back as the burning fluid went down his wind pipe instead of its intended destination.

"To much of a shock there Hatake?" Genma asked once the fit had passed.

"Just a little. Was it really necessary to point that out? I would have been eternally happy to have never seen that, thank you very much." The ex-Anbu sighed out in exasperation.

He really didn't need to see the sight he had just seen of his ex-student, the one everyone considered so innocent dressed up in such a skimpy outfit, that not only seemed to be attracting the attention of nearly every male in the bar, including the ever perverted Genma Shiranui, but was now imprinted on his brain, mentally scarring him forever and causing a reaction to hit him that he knew he should never be having and had no desire to have. She looked damn good in the outfit and that was the problem entirely.

Shaking himself from his thoughts and determined not to think upon the matter anymore he schooled himself to show no emotion as always and not to feel any either. His possessive, teacherly side however came into play when a young male's eyes remained on Sakura's pink and white clad form for a little to long than was necessary for Kakashi's liking and the predatory grin that spread across his face was more than he would allow and he growled deeply, shooting a look of pure malice towards said male who immediately turned away and tried to move as far away from Kakashi's fierce gaze as possible without getting up and walking to the door, walking past the object of his previous glances, which the poor boy felt might just get him killed if he did so and he had no desire to die tonight.

His job done Kakashi returned his gaze back to his book whilst Genma chuckled loudly and poured him another shot of sake. "Drink up, it looks like you'll be needing this tonight." Genma said cheerily as he passed the drink to the other male.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the one thing I really did not need to see Shiranui, appreciate that one." Kakashi snapped back, knocking back the drink and slamming the cup onto the table.

"I know, the whole teacher thing. You know you can't protect her forever Kakashi. She has to experience a relationship one day." Genma mused as he watched the group of friends slowly making their way through the large amount of alcoholic beverage they had purchased.

"Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Lady Hokage and I have worked very hard to keep that from happening thank you very much. I'm not about to let someone unworthy up and take her away from her friends only to use her and break her." Was the decidedly grumpy response from the silver haired man.

He wasn't about to tell Genma that he wasn't exactly right with the whole guardian protector thing. The five of them just felt that no one would be good enough for Sakura and none of them wanted to see her hurt again. Sure she had grown stronger and got passed her obsession with the last Uchiha, who still hadn't returned to them but she was still just as delicate and fragile as ever in some ways and definitely still naïve when it came to most matters of the heart. No, better she remain as untainted as possible than have her fall for someone who would do her wrong or just wasn't worthy of her giving her heart to. Much better all round, besides it meant they could keep her to themselves, in their small group. Selfish yes, but she was the one thing that made all of their lives shine even in their darkest hours. She was their guiding light, their saviour and the glue holding them all in one piece despite their pasts and their pain, she was the one who could repair anything **and** make everything right. They couldn't bear to give her up to someone who might not care for her as much as they did. Even Shizune had helped them in their quest despite her reservations of the idea once they had pleaded their case.

"So I was right!" Genma grinned crookedly, finally replacing the senbon that had slipped from its position between his lips and turning to view his friend fully, the young female's dressed in their rather provocative outfits forgotten for now as he took in Kakashi's words. "You've been sabotaging every date she's ever had haven't you?!" He crowed triumphantly.

"Yes, I have. Now shut the hell up before she hears you." He glared pouring himself and Genma another shot of sake and shoving one at the Senbon user, downing his own through the material of his mask as always.

"Fine, fine. But you know that's cruel and selfish right? If you really cared you'd give her the chance to find someone who cares for her as much or rather more than you do." He said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in the seat next to Kakashi as he kept his eyes trained on him.

Kakashi's dark, lone eye drooped sadly and he nodded his head. "I know, but I can't do it. I can't let her go only to have her broken down again like she was when Sasuke left. Better it doesn't work from the start, than have everything seem ok only for it to fall apart around her later on." He stated as his eye swivelled over to the table where the object of their discussion currently resided, laughing with her friends and apparently without a care in the world as she downed the alcohol in front of her.

"We're gonna need a shit load more sake tonight aren't we?" Genma asked, getting up from his seat and heading to the bar.

Kakashi just nodded his ascent and went back to reading his beloved book for distraction, he did however slide his hitae-ate up to uncover his sharingan eye and keeping his normal eye on the written words in front of him, his crimson eyes onyx tomoe spinning lazily as he kept an eye on Sakura and her friends.

xXx

"Holy crap girl! You're determined to get plastered tonight aren't you?" Ino asked of the pink haired medic.

"If I have to wear this outfit and potentially bump into Naruto, Sai, Genma or Kakashi or even kami forbid Gai-sensai or Lee then yes to answer your question I am completely determined to get drunk as hell Ino-pig." Came the snarky reply.

"Sa… Sakura-chan, you shouldn't worry s… so much. We can have fu…fun for the rest of tonight can't we?" Hinata stuttered out quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry Hinata." Sakura replied with a pat on the blushing girls back.

"Right then let's get this party going!" Temari yelled pouring them all a generous shot of the sake. "Bottoms up girls! Next it's time for dancing!"

Everyone held their cups up to chink them together and Tenten gave out a "Hell yeah! To Ino! The future Mrs Sai Yamanaka! May you teach him the benefits of proper manners and social etiquette!"

With an eruption of cheers and hysterical laughter from four of the girls and an only slightly annoyed growl of "Hey!" from Ino, all five girls raised their drinks to their lips and drank the entire cupful down in one gulp. As they all slammed their drinks down on the table Sakura turned to look at her long time rival/best friend and giggled a little.

"It's still kinda funny to think that he'll be named Sai Yamanaka you know. I thought woman were supposed to take on their husbands name not the other way around." She said with a slightly tipsy grin.

Ino directed as harsh a glare as she possibly could at the pink haired female next to her and spoke. "Hey will you guys stop making fun of my future husband here please?" She found it hard to keep a small smile from cracking on her face however.

"Yeah well it's not like he has a choice anyway is it? I mean he doesn't have a last name does he?" Tenten said bluntly.

"Yeah that damn Root took everything from him." Temari chimed in pouring herself and then everyone else another cup full.

"I wouldn't worry though. He has his loud mouthed, tarty and ever ready for fun fiancée to helphim reclaim his lost youth now doesn't he?" Sakura cut in to a horrified gasp from Hinata and some carefully hidden guffaws from Tenten and Temari.

"Forehead!" Came the predictably angry response from Ino.

"What? It's not like it's not true!" Sakura laughed back loudly.

"Yeah, that's what I was so annoyed about." Ino replied, before breaking out into laughter again, to which the whole table of course joined straight in.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Temari yelled grabbing a rather surprised Tenten by the hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. "Come on girls, don't be so boring get up and dance!" She called, turning to look at them over her shoulder at the remaining three girls.

With a shrug Ino stood up and held her hand out to Sakura. "Come on Forehead, let's show these girls how to dance!"

Sakura took one look at Ino and pronounced. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this Pig." Before proceeding to swallow another cup full of sake and get up from the booth taking Ino's hand. "Hinata you coming?" She asked the usually painfully shy Hyuuga.

"I… I'll stay here and watch the drinks I think. But you go and enjoy yourselves." She shot them a sweet, sincere smile and they grinned back.

Sakura leaned forward and gave her shoulder a quick grasp before Ino pulled her away to dance on the dance floor. Spinning her around Ino began a fast paced dance to match the up tempo music and as usual Sakura fell right into step beside the blonde. They had a habit of matching everything the other did so well you couldn't tell who was leading whom. Their movements were fluid and flawless and soon even Temari and Tenten stopped their own lively dancing to watch the pair as they swung each other round and laughed happily and freely in the exhilaration of the steps.

Almost all eyes in the pub were now on the pair and Ino at least knew it. Sakura was paying little attention to anything else but the dancing as she knew if she gave her attention to anything else she would most likely end up like Hinata and fall over unconscious in embarrassment. Luckily she had no need to concentrate on anything else and after three songs she found herself thoroughly exhausted but happy. She made her way back to the table and flopped down next to Hinata with a wide grin at the brunette.

"Ha… have fun Sakura-chan?" She asked grinning back.

"Yes!" The medic exclaimed pouring herself another drink, suddenly remembering everyone else she poured them all a drink to.

Temari and Tenten returned and with a loud outburst of "Cheers!" and a "Down the hatch girls!" from Temari the contents of their glasses quickly disappeared.

Seconds later a young male voice coughed and all five heads turned to see a brown haired ninja that none of them knew, he was clearly from a younger crowd than they were, standing next to their table his caramel coloured eyes trained on Sakura as he smiled warmly in greeting. He coughed again before seeming to find himself finally able to speak.

"Um pardon my intrusion I was just wondering if you would do me the honour of sharing a dance with me." He said addressing Sakura.

"Uh… I.. Well thank you but…" She was however cut off by Ino's hand clamping over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"We need to talk a second, would you please excuse us for just a second uh….?"

"Kaisutchi Takanaru and of course." He said bowing gently before backing off to give them time to talk.

xXx

Two pairs of eyes, one hazel brown pair and one mismatched pair, consisting of one dark grey and one crimson watched the girls intently as they danced. And although it may have seemed to anyone observing them they were doing so for their own benefit, and the chance to watch two, young, flexible kunoichi move together gracefully, even whilst dancing to such fast paced music it really wasn't like that. Even on the part of Genma, Konoha's third resident pervert, it wasn't about copping an eyeful at all, for once it was actually for the benefit of the girls. They were attracting far too much attention as they danced so happily and carefree with each other. He doubted they could have gained more attraction from almost every male in the bar if they had started to dirty dance with each other and grind up against each other or if they started pole dancing right there in the middle of the dance floor.

No, the pair were watching them to make sure they were not groped by anyone. Ino because she was due to be married and with her future husband being the Ex-Root member Sai, a highly deadly assassin and someone who generally didn't stand still to listen to your excuses for the plain fact was he probably wouldn't understand them nor did he care to either, it really wasn't a good idea to try and hit on the blonde bombshell as Genma had once commented about her. Then of course there was Sakura, the only one out of the group without a boyfriend of any kind, thanks in large part to Kakashi and Naruto's scheming, with help from the aforementioned Sai of course and The Hokage herself. Kakashi would not allow anyone near her, and Sai was almost as protective of her as he was of his own fiancée.

They'd watched with mixed feelings as the young brunette had walked up to Sakura and asked for a dance. Genma's, while still of course bordering on protectiveness for the incredibly strong and dangerous and yet still relatively naïve Cherry Blossom were also routing for her to have a little fun and happiness even if for just a quick dance with someone of the opposite sex. Sure he understood Kakashi's feelings, who wouldn't but the poor girl deserved to find someone who even if they didn't love her could show her some happiness for a time at least. Hell wasn't that what being young was all about? Having fun, falling in love, dating and learning from your mistakes. That was the way Genma Shiranui saw it anyhow.

Kakashi on the other hand well his thoughts consisted of such things as: He would not allow the boy to hurt her, not just him, any boy in fact. He would not allow her to date just anyone, to be with Sakura they would have to be exceptional both in their ninja skills and in their treatment of her. The trouble was he and the rest of Sakura's friends had never deemed anybody Sakura even took a passing fancy to anywhere near good enough for their precious jade eyed medic, who after her past experiences with love (first Sasuke and then Lee's obsessions with her) deserved someone to give her the care and attention she deserved.

xXx

"Sakura what the heck are you doing? There's an extremely cute boy over there asking for a dance. That's it just one dance and you point blank refuse? What are you thinking?!" Ino berated her exasperatedly.

"Ino unlike you I don't need a man to exist. I'm quite happy on my own thank you." Sakura replied with a scowl.

"Forehead, get serious. It's just a dance, a bit of fun., Besides how long is it since you've had a date? You can't fool me, you keep trying to date, it just never goes right. Come on just a dance. What harm can it do?" Ino gave her that look again, all wide, shining blue eyes and pouting pale pink glossed lips.

Sakura gave out a huff and spoke. "Fine Pig, one dance if it will get you off my case. There you happy now?" Her lips turned down at the edges into a rather annoyed frown.

"Ecstatic!" The blonde exclaimed leaning forward to hug the pink haired girl tightly. "Now smile!" she hissed crooking her finger and calling Kaisutchi back over to the table. "He'll think you don't want to dance with him."

"I don't!" Sakura replied grumpily but she slipped a sweet smile onto her lips as she looked at the male walking over to the table and extending his hand out for her to take.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this Sakura Haruno." He grinned broadly as he glanced down at her.

"Wait, what? How did you know my name?" She asked, her pale green eyes darting up to his handsome face.

His sly smirk was rather charming she had to admit. "How many other pink haired, firey tempered Hokage's apprentices do you know in this village?" He asked chuckling softly.

"Oh, uh yeah. Of course, it always comes down to that." She sighed sadly tilting her head down.

"Well that and the fact that you are the most beautiful kunoichi in the room tonight"

Sakura could feel her face heating up at the compliment and she was far to wrapped in the young brunettes charming words to notice the intense gaze directed at her and Kaisutchi from behind them.

"Well, thank you." She smiled warmly and genuinely this time and allowed him to take her hand and lead her over to the dance floor as another fast paced song sprang up.

The pair danced around each other, Kaistuchi swung her around and she laughed freely as she had done when dancing with Ino earlier and Kaistuchi laughed along with her, both of them lost in the rhythm as they twisted and turned and spun each other around.

'_He's a pretty good dancer.'_ She thought to herself as the song ended and the pair stood before each other breathless, cheeks slightly red from the exertion.

"Thank you Kaisutchi, That was very nice." She grinned at him her pale eyes sparkling bright like dew drops on grass for she truly meant it. Once she had gotten into it she had thoroughly enjoyed herself.

"I'm glad. Maybe you will permit me another dance later on then since you enjoyed this one so much." He responded with a grin of his own.

She nodded her head yes and his grin just grew all the wider.

xXx

As they watched Sakura move off with Kaisutchi to the dance floor Genma chanced a glance to his left and the grin froze on his face for the Copy Nin's face was a mask of pure malice and that was just the small amount of Kakashi's face he could see. He had no doubt that could he see the entire thing he would drop down dead or quite possibly turn to stone as the silver haired jounin's eyes were fixed upon the young couple now dancing wildly in fun.

He smirked upon seeing that look but did his best to cover it for he had no wish to die at the Sharingan Warriors hands. Nope not one bit, in fact he wouldn't wish that on anyone, well except maybe Orochimaru or the members of the Akatsuki. He was fairly certain that he knew the cause of that scowl of pure doom even if the great Copy Nin Kakashi didn't or maybe that was the problem entirely and he knew all to well but was loathe to admit it, for the sake of both himself and Sakura.

He was rather relieved when the pair let up the dancing and Kakashi finally let out a deep breath in relief as the brunette walked away and Sakura began to make her way back to the booth her friends were currently waiting in.

"Here you need a drink." Genma told him shoving a very full sake glass before him and distracting his attention from keeping an eye on his former student.

Kakashi took it without a word and swallowed the whole lot in one gulp. When he slammed it back on the table Genma took the initiative and filled it up once more only to have it drunk within two seconds flat.

He was about to refill it when his attention was grabbed by the appearance of that pink head of hair on the dance floor with another male this time. One that even he didn't like the look of and he frowned as Kakashi's eyes ignited with distrust once more. This one wasn't the gentleman the last one was, that much was clear to the two jounin and sure enough he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to sway their hips together in a rather lewd dirty dance.

Kakashi's face clouded in pure disgust as he watched Sakura attempt to break away from the brunette clinging to her without using her strength and hurting him, whilst also clearly inebriated, plus his hands were well… pretty much everywhere and Sakura seemed… frozen to stop him.

With a quick movement Kakashi was up and out of his seat and before Genma could even blink or anybody else including Ino or Kaisutchi could make a movement Kakashi was by her side and he glared at the boy now attempting to grind into her from the front.

Genma grinned, for his assumptions had just been proven more than right. "Finally figured it out huh Hatake? For a smart guy it sure took you some time." He muttered to himself as he looked over at the three people on the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" Kakashi asked, his tone dark and cold as he slipped his arms around Sakura and pulled her flush against his chest and began to mimic the movements the younger male had just been doing, only **he** kept his hands firmly on her hips as he began to guide her into dancing with him.

"Kakashi!" She whispered as she relaxed against him, grateful to be out of reach of the blue eyed boy whom was now eyeing Kakashi and Sakura warily.

"Who are you?!" He asked scowling deeply.

"Someone you'd do well to know." Came a different deeply male voice from behind him. He turned only to find Genma fixing him with a scowl of his own.

Suddenly after taking another look at Kakashi realization dawned on his face and he stepped back, his mouth gaping open. "You… you're…"

"Figured it out huh kid? I suggest you leave now." Genma said nodding at the door and giving him a shove towards it, whilst casting a side ways glance at Kakashi and Sakura who were now swaying together facing each other and paying no attention to anyone else.

"Sakura. Why did you let him do that to you?" Kakashi asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Because I was fed up of all the men around her staying away from me, because I didn't get any warning what so ever and in case you haven't noticed I have drunk rather a lot tonight, my reflexes aren't quite as fast as they should be and you try moving in these stupid heels and I wanted to have some damn fun for once!" She replied tartly, burying her face in his chest, her arms going up around his neck as they pressed up against each other. "Besides I wanted to have someone pay attention to me for once and not have you, or Naruto, or Sai scare them off. Don't think I didn't know Kakashi, you've scared off every male who's ever been interested in haven't you?"

"Yes." He replied matter of factly, without an ounce of humility or repentance.

"You're an asshole Kakashi Hatake." She muttered into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm, and you're only just figuring this out?" He asked nonchalantly, holding her closer.

"You don't even care do you?!" She shrieked leaning back to look up at him.

Genma took that as his cue to move even further away than he already was and made his way back to the table to view the pair of them from his table hidden in the corner as he downed the rest of the sake.

"I do care Sakura. That's the whole point." He replied as he lowered his own eyes to meet hers.

"Why did you do this to me Kakashi? All I wanted was someone to care for me and treat me the way Sai treats Ino, or Neji does Tenten and instead you have to spoil everything good that's ever happened to me."

"Because you're precious to me Sakura. I thought you'd know that after all these years. No one will ever be good enough for you." He sighed, his lazy eye drooping deeply.

She rested her head under his chin and sighed heavily herself. "So you're saying I'm never allowed anyone because you, the oh so perfect Kakashi Hatake, don't deem anybody good enough? Great thanks for the help Kakashi but I think I'll take it from here and decide who I want in my life. Maybe that should include you and Naruto and whoever the hell else is involved in this little scheme of yours." She said breaking away from him and turning to stomp off the dance floor.

Genma sighed as he shook his head. "Well you've done it again Hatake, nice one."

Over at the table where Sakura had left her friends Ino practically squealed her indignation which was closely matched by the other 3 girls at the table even including Hinata.

"What is she doing?! There's a gorgeous, older man who just so happens to one of the best shinobi in the village and one of the hottest… after Sai of course and she's throwing a fit and walking away from him! Have I taught her nothing?!" she threw her hands in the air before pouring herself another round.

"She… can't see how much he cares." Hinata spoke up quietly as she glanced in the direction of Kakashi.

"She needs to open her eyes and see it soon. He looks cut up with torment." Temari added in as Tenten nodded her agreement.

"Sakura wait. I need to talk to you." Kakashi said reaching out and grabbing her arm gently.

She whipped around, a single tear slipping from her eye and tried her hardest to glare at him. He frowned, the gesture hidden under his mask and moved a gloved hand up to wipe away the tear as his eyes softened. She hiccupped and looked up at him as his arm encircled around her waist once more and he pulled her close to his chest. The hand that had been holding her wrist let go to move up and brush a strand of her short pink hair out of her face.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly.

"Fine you have five minutes." She whispered into his chest, her voice still containing a hint of anger.

With a puff of smoke they disappeared from sight and Genma was seen to be wearing a rather smug smirk as was Ino. Hinata's quiet voice broke the shocked silence over at the girls table.

"Are… aren't you upset she's left Ino?" She asked worriedly.

The bride-to-be turned that rather smug smirk on Hinata causing the shy girl to shrink back away from her. "Nope." Was the bubbly reply the brunette received from the blonde.

"Really? Not even a little?" Asked the weapons master commonly known as Tenten.

"Hell no! Because it's about flipping time. Do you know how many dates that man has sabotaged of Sakura's? Too many! It's about damn time he realized he wasn't doing it for her sake as he proclaimed to be doing and was really doing it because he loves her. We've all known it since he started to scare off any man that even came close to her and everyone else including Tsunade-sama opted to do the same until he realized his stubborn pig headedness was keeping him from admitting the truth about how much he really cared for her."

That little speech left everyone stunned for a few seconds. Before they all broke out into wide grins and poured the last of the sake into their cups.

"To Sakura!" Temari yelled out raising her glass.

"And her dumbass of a new boyfriend!" Ino added.

"May she finally find what she's searching for!" Was Tenten's contribution.

"And be happy for a long time to come." Added Hinata, more quietly than the rest.

"And to the future bride and groom!" Temari said once more.

"Hear, hear!" Announced Tenten before they all raised their glasses and drank down the strong liquid.

xXx

"What are we doing here Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she looked round what was obviously his apartment and moved to get out of his hold.

Kakashi however had other plans in mind and back her up against the wall, one hand resting on her hip the other resting palm flat on the wall next to her head. "I told you I wanted to talk."

"Kakashi, you've never spoke to me like this before. What are you doing?" she gasped as she pushed herself further into the wall to back up from him.

"I would have thought that was obvious Sakura." He all but purred as he removed his hand from her hip and brought it up to his mask line whilst he leaned back a little. His fingers hitched under the edges and he locked his gaze with hers, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

She sucked in a sharp breath and held it, fascinated to be finally seeing what was under that damn mask of his but also slightly wary for she knew exactly why he was holding her that way now and why he was pulling down his mask. Her heart beat so fast it like it would rip a hole right through her chest and just float away as the blood pumping around her body seemed to heat up beyond boiling point.

When he received no complaints and no reason to stop, he slowly inched the clingy material down over his nose, past his rather high cheeks bones and finally his soft perfectly formed lips and square masculine jaw line were revealed. His eyes flicked over hers for a few seconds in case there would be any protest to his actions and when once again he received none he leaned in and planted his hand on her cheek this time, running his thumb over the soft flesh there before his lips were on hers in a soft gentle kiss. She gave into the kiss almost immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck as she whimpered softly.

Kakashi pulled away to allow them both to breath and gazed at her again. Her face was slightly flushed both from the alcohol consumption and the kiss, her pale green eyes, hazy and darkened slightly and her breathing was erratic as she looked at him in wide eyed innocence.

"Kakashi?" She asked in wonderment, one hand slipping from around his neck to run a finger over her tingling lips.

"I should have realised this a long time ago Sakura. I've wanted you for so long but I couldn't bring myself to face it. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. You should have had the chance to be with someone younger, someone who can give you what you wanted and yet I selfishly fought against that to keep you for myself." He leaned in to place a soft kiss atop her head and moved to pull his mask back into place.

Immediately it seemed that Sakura broke out of her daze and her hand shot out to pull it back down before he even had a chance. "Don't." She whispered softly, that same hand moving to trace the scar running down over his left eye.

Automatically he closed his eyes and stayed perfectly still as she traced the slightly jagged scar before moving down to cup his own chin as gently as he had done to her. His eyes sprang open and he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time and indeed in a way he was. He'd never expected her to want to have anything to do with him and he was expecting to be either dead or at least half dead right now but she wasn't hesitating, in fact she was responding to his touch and she appeared to be as fascinated with him as he was with her. Of course the mask thing was part of it but there was so much more, something stronger written in her eyes and expressed across her entire face. She'd never been that great at hiding her emotions and though she had grown a lot more adept at it, Kakashi could read her like a book as always and knew **almost** exactly what was going through her mind. What he didn't know however was why those thoughts were so happily nestled there.

"Sakura…" He began again but he was hushed by a soft shh from her lips before those soft, sweet cherry flavoured lips were on his again and all thought flew out of the window for the next few minutes as her lips worked against his.

"Kakashi…" She breathed out as the pulled apart for the second time, breathless and happy from the release of endorphins.

"Hmm?" He replied his brain still not fully functional at this strange turn of events.

"Kakashi, why are you doing this?" She asked her eyes now taking on a worried look like a deer caught in the head lights as she chewed her bottom lip the effects of the alcohol seeming to have been negated by the kiss, as she was suddenly a lot less drunk.

"Because…" He inhaled deeply and prepared himself for the tantrum that he was sure would follow. "Because I love you Sakura. I have done for a long time I just wouldn't admit it until tonight, couldn't admit it, even to myself let alone anyone else. Because you're the one person who's been good to me and brought me some happiness and hasn't been taken away from me like the rest. Because you're more special than you could ever know, both to me and many other people Sakura and because you're beautiful." He finished by adding a barely there kiss to her cheek, his thumb sliding up to her lips to run over the chewed flesh and stop her from chewing it more.

Her face light up with a smile so bright it was like a 1000 watts had been turned on behind her and glowed with happiness as she gazed soundlessly at him and he fell for her all over again, only this time he knew it was happening and he just like it happen.

"Kakashi." She whispered bringing her lips close to his ear and her voice changed from a little frightened to mistress of seduction as she lowered it and breathily hissed out her words. "Make love to me."

Kakashi felt his heart stop in his chest for a second and his breath caught fast in his throat as he choked on her words. "Sakura, you've had too much to drink. You don't know what you're saying. Let me take you home to rest." He finally answered.

"I know exactly what I'm saying Kakashi, I can drink as much as you without being drunk. I am the Hokage's apprentice after all, you don't think I spent all these years with her without learning how to hold my liquor now do you? And besides I've waited years to do this, you pushed away the only people to ever even begin to get close enough to do this. If you love me, make love to me." Her voice was still low and sultry as her words washed over his ear and neck.

He pulled away to look at her more clearly and took note of the fact that she was indeed far less inebriated than he'd at first thought and her eyes gleamed to show she was deadly serious in her request. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" He whispered bringing his lips to her own ear, his voice deep and laced with lust.

She whimpered at the feeling of the hot breath flowing over her sensitive flesh in wave after wave of heat and nodded. "Yes. Please…" She pleaded. "I want you to make love to me Kakashi. I've loved you for so long, but I thought you would never be interested in me and so I accepted date requests from the guys who asked me in order to forget about my feelings for you."

Those words were more than enough conformation for Kakashi and his lips brushed over her neck, placing butterfly kisses up and down it, interspersed with a gentle nip here and there, followed by the tip of tongue lapping over the slightly bruised flesh as if in apology.

She arched her neck back giving him full access and his large hands gripped her waist possessively. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he drew himself closer against her slender body. Pulling away from her neck he then leaned back to look at her. "If you're unsure, you need to tell me now Sakura. I don't want to go further than you're ready for."

"I'm ready Kakashi." She whispered barely audibly.

A sly smirk spread across his lips as lazily as everything else the Copy Nin did. "Come here." He practically growled in answer, taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom.

She followed him in and shyly shut the door, leaning against it and looking at him from beneath her long pink lashes. He walked back to her and brought his head down to nuzzle the crook of her neck gently.

"You ok?" He asked her pulling her to him with a soft tug.

"I'm fine." She answered with a grin this time. "I had no idea you were so good looking."

"I did." He replied in a self assured voice, his eye crinkling into his signature smirk, but this time she gasped at how good it was to actually see his mouth curve up along with it. "Why do you think I wear the mask all the time?"

"You're so full of yourself Kakashi Hatake."

"Mmm hmm. It's why you love me."

"Wrong." She chuckled back. "I love you **in spite **of it."

"Hmm, well that's nice to know. Thank you very much Cherry Blossom." He said slightly sarcastically, his lips attacking her neck again as he sucked the skin up and down her pulse point and slowly walked her over to the bed.

"Have I told you yet just how good you look right now?"

"No, but now you did. So I guess that makes us even, cause you look pretty damn good to me to."

He chuckled deeply at that and winked at her. Laying her down he moved to kneel above her and pressed his lips to hers, when she responded straight away he slid his tongue out to run it gently over her lips. She gasped and parted them for him and he gratefully accepted the invitation, nibbling on her bottom lip a little before sliding his tongue into her mouth and running it over hers. She flicked it up to meet his and they joined briefly, dancing around each other as soft moans escaped Sakura's lips into his waiting mouth.

He ran his hands down her sides, before moving to her stomach and beginning to undo the buttons of her shirt. She merely stared up at him as he pulled away from the lip lock and looked down at her hungrily. As soon as all the buttons were undone he pulled it open wide and kneeled back to allow her to sit up and pull it off, which she did rather coyly and flushed as she moved to cross her arms over her chest. He reached out and pinned her arms above her head, shifting so that one hand held both her wrists in place as the other skipped back down to the edge of her skirt, running a hand down her outside leg then back up the inside. She shivered pleasantly and mewled quietly and he brought his other hand back down to meet the first one and unzipped her skirt, all the time keeping his lips on hers. Pulling her skirt down he was rather pleasantly surprised to find her wearing a pair of hot pink silk panties that matched her bra perfectly, a small black bow residing at the top centre of her underwear. Disposing of her skirt he moved back to undo her shoes and pull them off one by one, closely followed by the socks as he rolled them down her long slender legs.

With that done and her wearing nothing more than her bra and panties he moved back up to kiss her lips, trailing kisses on his way, up her thighs, over her stomach and between her breasts before he once more slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little louder this time and worked her hands down to unzip his green jacket, He shrugged it off as her hands slid his navy blue long sleeved top up over his toned stomach muscles and well defined pecs. She whipped off his hitae-ate and was quick to slide her delicate, soft hands under the skin tight tank top and attached mask he wore, running her fingers over the rippling muscles of his abdomen earning her a soft growl from his lips, as he sucked her tongue into his mouth and suckled on it carefully. She pulled the top free from his trousers and up his body and he let go of her tongue and allowed her to rip the material off him, leaving him in nothing but his jounin pants. Her fingers dextrously undid the button holding his pants closed and unzipped the zipper, and she watched as he stood up to allow them to slide down his legs, revealing his arousal, firm and hard, straining against the material of his boxers.

She grinned as he moved forwards again to unclasp her bra and pull it from her body in more hurried move than he'd previously been undressing her with. She gasped as he pushed back to lie on the bed and he looked down taking in every inch of creamy white skin, his gaze resting on her perfectly formed breasts, round, perky and just the right size with cherry bud nipples waiting to be plucked to attention. He groaned and immediately his lips engulfed one soft, pale pink nipple, sucking it till it hardened and Sakura began to writhe beneath his kisses as he brought his hand up to tease the ignored nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a gentle pinch every now and again as his teeth lightly grazed over the swollen flesh between his lips.

"Kakashi!" She moaned out loud as he switched sides to suckle the other breast and flick the nipple of her other one gently with his thumb.

With a grin that set the liquid heat coiling in her belly shooting downwards further Kakashi moved his head downwards once more, kissing her taut stomach, leaving soft nips and licks in his wake to, he stopped when he reached those black and pink panties again however. Bringing both his thumbs to hook under the silky material he speedily slid them down her legs and off to reveal a trim patch of pale pink, curly hair, glinting with her own moisture already.

"Mmm." He groaned as he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder and brought his head down to her core.

She squeaked a little as her parted her lips with his tongue and began to run it up and down her centre, stopping to suck her the swollen bundle of nerves at the top every time he reached it. Her blood boiled pleasantly hot, her entire body tingled and her core ached pleasurably as he licked every last inch of her. She buried her hands in his hair and tugged gently as he took her clitoris between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it again and again. He lapped at the juices flowing from her and ever so gently brought his tongue downwards to slip it inside her tight hole. He gripped her hips and held her down as she almost arched off the bed when he did so and he smirked. God she was so responsive it was making his cock ache so much. Every little noise or movement she made had it twitching and straining painfully to be released.

Ignoring his own needs for now he lifted his head up and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth as he looked at her, led out before him like a stunning pink angel, flushed and awaiting more of his caresses.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he brought a finger down to her leaking hole. "Are you sure you want to go all the way?" He asked in his usual lazy drawl.

"Ye… yes!" She whined grinding her hips down to try and push him inside of her like she so badly needed. "Please Kakashi, I need you." She begged, her lust glazed eyes staring down at him in total desire.

He relented immediately, pushing his digit inside those tight muscles, he groaned as he felt her body immediately clamp tight around him and began a slow, steady push as his finger slid in and out of her. Sakura gripped the sheets as her arousal continued to build within her and she could feel her orgasm approaching. The juices flowing faster now as Kakashi slipped his one finger out of her for a second only the re-enter her with two. Her nails dug crescent shaped holes in the fabric of the mattress as Kakashi moved back up to capture her lips in a breath taking kiss, all the time alternating his thrusts in and out with a gentle scissoring action, to prepare her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he thrust into her one last time harder than before and she rolled her hips down to meet the invading digits as the heat bubbling just beneath the surface was unleashed with white hot stars dancing across her sight, bathing everything in a bright white light and Kakashi felt her heat spill over his fingers, and down, flowing out of her hole in a rush of wet, hot cum. He kept his fingers moving in and out gently as she came down from her high.

"Oh god." She murmured as she regained her sight and her ability to speak.

"That good huh?" He teased with one last gentle brush to her kiss bruised lips.

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head, before a wicked idea came to her and that smile turned fox like. Kakashi looked at her warily wondering exactly what she would be planning. He hadn't expected her to look like that after everything he'd just done to her but his unspoken questions were answered as she flipped them over so that she was now straddling his lap and he was pinned beneath her.

"Sakur…ra." He grunted as her fingers slid down his body to caress his swollen, hard manhood as if it were the whisper of the wind.

Her grin grew wider as did her confidence and she brushed her hand over it more firmly this time. When she earned a heated groan in response she moved off his lap to pull his boxers down, and his straining flesh was finally released from its cloth prison. Sakura drew in a sharp breath upon seeing it fully for the first time and it was only then that she began to look a little nervous again. She raised her eyes to Kakashi's chewing her lip as she had done earlier. Kakashi could see her worry and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He reassured her and she nodded pulling away as her view switched down to his erection once more.

Feeling better with Kakashi's reassurances running through her head she brought her hand down to grasp him and move her hand up and down as she'd heard Ino tell her to do more a hundred times or so it seemed. She moved very hesitantly however and at points stopped unsure of what to do and looked up at him. Kakashi slipped his hand down to cover hers and moved them both up and down in a comfortable rhythm. Sakura relished every small grunt he gave out as their hands moved in tandem to grip his hard flesh. As she grew braver she ran her thumb over the tip of his organ and Kakashi pushed his hips upwards into her waiting hand with another grunt.

"Sakura, you have to stop now." He panted out as her hand moved up and down, thumb running over the head at every upwards motion.

"What? Why?" She asked genuinely confused as her brow furrowed in worry that she'd done something wrong. She sat back taking in every inch of his hot, sweat sheen muscular form. She'd never seen such a perfect body, no matter how many shinobi she'd worked on at the hospital all these years. The scars that did mar his skin actually enhanced his attractiveness instead of ruining it and the wiry, muscles wrapping tightly over his lithe frame were causing that heat to careen down into her lower abdomen rapidly once more.

"Because I need you… now." He replied breathing harshly.

"Oh!" She replied with a nod, releasing the hot, hard flesh in her hand looking at him, and licking her dry lips in an unconsciously sexy movement.

With a deep throated growl Kakashi sat up and lay her down, pinning her to be bed lightly. "Sure you're ready?" He asked, voice husky as he leant over, reaching to the side to open a drawer of the bedside cabinet.

"Yes." She whispered back, running a long nail down his back. He hissed in response, tilting his neck back a bit and pulled a condom from the drawer. "Please can we… you know… not…?" She asked nodding towards the condom.

"You don't want me to use one?" He asked her, a look of confusion crossing his face before it vanished so fast Sakura could have sworn she'd never seen it.

"I'm protected." She supplied in response, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I just want to know what it feels like without. Please?"

"Ok." He replied dropping the small, foil packet and leaned down to kiss her hard.

She moaned as he slid one hand down to play with her nipple as he nibbled on her bottom lip and her legs automatically spread for him as his hand slid further down. Moving to nibble her ear lobe and plant soft kisses over it he pushed his finger between her wet folds and rubbed it over her clit, while she purred in pleasure. As one last check he pushed his finger into her core one last time and she wriggled her hips against the intrusion, her leg between his absently brushing against his groin. He broke the kiss to give a loud grunt and push him self briefly against her perfectly smooth, silky soft skin and then pulled his finger from inside her.

"Ready?" He asked moving to kneel between her spread legs and position himself at her entrance.

"Yes. Please, I need you Kakashi." She whimpered, voice tinged with desire.

"I'll try not to hurt you to much." He replied as he pushed the tip into the waiting hole.

"Just get it over with… please." She slipped her arms around his neck once more as he put one hand above head.

With a nod he gave one hard thrust and pushed himself inside of her, buried up to the hilt. She hissed, a pained and uncomfortable sound that caused Kakashi great regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her mouth softly, making sure not to move to much of the rest of his body as her tight unused muscles clamped hard around his large arousal.

"It's… ok. I knew what to expect."

He watched until her expression changed from hurt to something closer to pleasured and very carefully he withdrew himself before pushing back in slowly. Sakura groaned and wrapped her arms around him tighter, giving him permission to do it again. A little harder this time he pulled out before thrusting back in, to a louder moan from the pink haired woman beneath him. Quickly he picked up a fast pace and Sakura could feel the liquid pooling low in her belly once more, she wrapped her legs tight around Kakashi's waist and dug her nails into his back with every thrust of his body into hers. He grunted every time and it wasn't long before he could feel his own impending orgasm.

With a few hard thrust's Sakura let go and allowed her second orgasm of the night to wash over her. The sight of Kakashi above her pushing his hard organ into her tight heat, was washed from her mind and her muscles tightened around him almost painfully, as hot cum splashed over his waiting erection and down his length, her back arching up into him and she cried out his name.

"Kakashi!"

With a grunt and one last thrust, Kakashi's own release hit him and the thick, white fluid shot up deep inside her. Filling her empty womb with sticky, wet heat that left her shaking and pushing her hips up to meet his once more.

"Sakura." He muttered into her ear as he collapsed forward.

She smiled happily at him and hugged him tight. "I'm tired can we sleep now?" She asked dreamily.

"Mmm hmm." Came the muttered reply, as he pulled out and rolled off her smaller frame to lie flat on his back, attempting to catch his breath.

Sakura rolled to his side and curled up against it, as his arm slid over her shoulder and around her back. "Goodnight Kakashi." She said leaning up to kiss him softly on the mouth.

"Goodnight Sakura." He replied, hugging her tighter against him and kissing the top of her head.

xXx

* * *

**Please R and R and I'll luff you muchly! K thx bai. XD**


End file.
